


City of Alleyways

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks), JestaFairyOfPranks



Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [18]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Descole the pansexual disaster, Dimitri the gay disaster, Im a sucker for Desmitri, Inappropriate use of alleyways, M/M, Making out in an alley is better than selling drugs, Miracle Mask Spoilers, Mmmmm, Monte d’Or, Ooooh they kissing, Short & Sweet, as per usual, really short fic, same universe as the Scientific Method
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks
Summary: I don’t have a clever summary.Des kisses Dim in an alley
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore/Dimitri allen, Dimitri Allen/Desmond Sycamore, Dimitri Allen/Jean Descole, Jean Descole/dimitri Allen, Ranhenangela (mentioned)
Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057361
Kudos: 1





	City of Alleyways

“Monte d’Or! City of miracles!” Des let out a laugh, and turned to his boyfriend. “And later tonight, you’ll get to see some of those aforementioned miracles.”

“It’s… bright,” Dimitri muttered, shielding his left eye with one hand. “Are you  _ sure  _ we can leave Anastasia with the Ledores and Mr Ascot?”

“She’ll be fine,” Des assured. “Besides, I bet Randall’s asking her all sorts of questions about the Azran.”

“Probably,” Dimitri agreed.

The two walked in strained silence for several minutes, before Descole finally said something.

“There are a lot of alleyways around here,” he commented. “Imagine what kind of stuff happens in those dark, secluded places.”

“A lot of crime would be my guess,” Dimitri said. “Muggings, fights, drug deals, the list goes on.”

“But although their intentions are warped,” Descole smirked, “you must admit, it’s a clever use of those places. I doubt anyone would bother to look down all the alleys just for fun. It’d be harder to be spotted.”

“I suppose,” Dimitri agreed.

“Speaking of not being spotted…” and Descole grabbed Dimitri’s arm and yanked him into one of the alleys. They went all the way to the back, where they turned a corner. When he reached the end, Descole pinned Dimitri against the wall. “...Let’s see if the alley covers us up, shall we?”

“Descole…” Dimitri let out a light laugh. “If you wanted to make out, we could’ve done that back at the hotel.”

“But there’s a thrill to not knowing if we’ll be caught,” Descole smirked, “isn’t there?”

“Is this some kind of kink?” Dimitri asked jokingly.

“Only if you want it to be,” Descole replied.

They kissed, arms around each other and eyes closed. Mouths were opened and tongues made contact with each other. It was a kiss to be remembered, but unfortunately not one to last forever. Eventually, the two broke apart, Descole smiling.

“We weren’t caught,” Des said. “My theory was correct.”

“Oh shush,” and Dimitri shoved des playfully. “Now, where was it we were even going to go?”

“The center of the Nautilus Chambers of Akbadain,” Descole said. “Come on, let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> i AM planning on writing something about the Desmitri fam just exploring Monte d’Or.  
> For now, enjoy this.


End file.
